Mobile phones are typically used for calls between their users. Such a call involves audio processing such as encoding and decoding of audio data carried out by some audio processing component. Typically, such an audio processing component has sufficient computational power to be able to perform the audio processing in short time intervals and can enter sleep mode between these intervals. In terms of power consumption, it is desirable to keep the number and the length of wakeups from sleep mode as low as possible.